


Pig vs. Rat

by sMeXylawyers



Series: Bullshit Minecraft AU [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: But also, First in the series!, Flashhhhbaaaackkk, Gen, makes you think, so wouldnt that make everything to come a flash forward?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25473931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sMeXylawyers/pseuds/sMeXylawyers
Summary: A pig bullies a nine year old and no one is surprised
Series: Bullshit Minecraft AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845253
Comments: 7
Kudos: 248





	Pig vs. Rat

**Author's Note:**

> Hey I'm Mae I'm Gae and I like Technob,,,hm

Techno had always seen Tommy's ‘acts of war’ as similar to that of a neglected child lighting his desk on fire for his parents' attention. Tommy's ‘attacks’ on their base weren’t so much tactical, as they were showman-ship, his insults were more boasting than genuine barbs directed at the pig. 

It had been endearing at first, but grew old. So, as Techno watched Tommy from the window try without avail to his most recent ‘machine’ close enough to their base to actually do something, Techno made up his mind to do a strategy he’d never tried with the boy before.

Talk to him. 

“What exactly is this thing supposed to do?” Techno asks, silently delighting as Tommy jumps a foot in the air in shock.

“WHEN DID YOU-Wh-uh-oh, oh _this_?” Tommy gestures at it like he's just noticed it, “Well I, suppose I couldn’t say for sure, what it, it, _sohowsyourdaygoing_?”

“Oh, you know. Some kid is trying to break into my base. The usual.” Techno states casually, and Tommy laughs, way too high pitched to be real.

“Oh?! Oh that’s, funny how that happens-“

“What do you want here Tommy.”

“-you know, you just,” Tommy cuts himself off with a blink. “Huh?”

“Why are you doing this? You don’t just declare war without an aim, it’s a pointless endeavour that benefits neither side.”

Tommy mumbles something.

“What was that? You have to speak louder-“

“I SAID I WAS LONELY!” Tommy yells, face a brilliant red, and Techno makes a noise. Ah. So he was right.

“...Surely there's better people to be tormenting than someone like me.” Techno says finally, starting to feel _very_ awkward right now. He’d honestly preferred it if the kid had been after him because of some revenge vendetta or blood war. He wasn’t equipped to deal with something like _this_.

“Better-than _you_? But, you’re Technoblade, you’re like the coolest person ever, I’ve seen you compete!” Tommy splutters, completely dropping the act at this point. “Also, other people always told me to go away...”

“So did I.” Techno points out. “I did literally that exact thing on our first meeting.”

Tommy pulls a face at that, and Techno's curiosity peaks. It looked like he'd been wanting to argue on that. Had he...met him before?

“Well, yes, okay, _you did_ , but you also didn’t at the same time.”

“...Heh?”

“You-Don't make me explain it! All those times, I know you could have ended them instantly, but you didn’t, you drew them out, and I don’t know-you didn’t seem all that angry to see me! It’s dumb, okay?! I’m dumb!”

Christ, how starved _was_ this kid?

“You’re...not dumb.” Techno says slowly, and he’s surprised that he actually means it. “Your plans aren’t that bad.” Tommy's face lightens up a bit, and Techno scowls. “I didn’t say *good*. You’re just definitely a more...worthy opponent than most.” 

Techno regrets his words immediately as Tommy grins. “You think I’m smart~.” He taunts, and Techno huffs. 

“Don’t put words in my mouth.”

“No, no you said it! You said I’m a worthy opponent!”

“I said you’re better than most. Have you seen some of the people who try think that they can take me?”

“You look up to me! You _admire_ my great skills in battle, that dwarf your own, I’m the student that surpassed the ugly irrelevant mentor-“ 

Techno pulls out his crossbow. “Okay we're done here. Let’s just finish this business as usual and pretend this never happened.”

“Absolutely not.” Tommy states, and Techno frowns a little. Tommy pulls out his sword and abandons the machine. “Cause this time I’m gonna win.”

Techno laughs. “Train for another 100 years.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so, welcome, I guess! This account is gonna be used to post fics set in Anx and Mine's AU. There won't be all that much order to start with, as we're just going to be posting what we've done, but hopefully we'll flesh this out more and make the timeline clearer eventually! (Most likely in a separate post explaining the basics of the AU) Thanks for reading!


End file.
